The present invention relates to a shock absorber control system for controlling a dampening force of a shock absorber of a vehicle.
Conventional shock absorber control system for a vehicle electronically controls a shock absorber to predetermined hard and soft dampening modes in accordance with the running conditions of the vehicle, so that vehicle drivability is improved.
To improve the vehicle drivability furthermore, the dampening force of the shock absorber must be controlled more linearly between the predetermined hard and soft dampening modes.
However, it is apprehended that the actual dampening force deviates from a desired dampening force by aging etc. in the case where the dampening force is controlled linearly.